


The Lillies That Wilt

by BlessedEgg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedEgg/pseuds/BlessedEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of the decaying relationship between Lysandre and Sycamore during the events of X and Y.<br/>Heavily implied Perfectworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lillies That Wilt

Augustine could sense the thick aura of anticipation radiating from his friend. When it came to Lysandre, emotion was always in extreme passionate bursts and this time was no exception to that. Being friends with this man had always proved to be exciting for Augustine, as he reflected on it he realized just how quickly the relationship had deepened and how his emotions towards the man were different to how he felt about anything else. It was Lysandre’s effect on people, he would evoke the strongest and deepest levels of emotion in people. Many of Sycamore’s peers and underclassmen found that the crimson haired man’s presence was overbearing. Wherever he went Lysandre stood out, and amongst the deep blue walls of Sycamore’s lab his extravagant appearance was emphasized even more than usual.  
He wore a serious expression and seemed to be glaring a hole into Augustine, who looked back at him fondly, he hoped that Lysandre would be pleased to see the children he had picked the next day. 

There was a peaceful silence between the two that evening as Lysandre thought deeply about the “chosen ones” Augustine had been gushing about earlier on in the day. They had to be at least exceptional in some sense if they caught the attention of his dark haired friend who seemed to see the hidden potentials within everything. This thought alone aroused a deep passion in Lysandre, for several weeks now Augustine had been excitedly counting down the days until the arrival of the children in an excited manner. Much of this spanned to this would be a wonderful experience and an exciting opportunity.   
The day seemed to pass too slowly for Lysandre’s liking but at the same time its pacing would be what would make the next day even more exciting than it already was.  
He started slightly when he felt Augustine’s hand touch his shoulder. This happened often, his friend would say or do something that would instantly awaken Lysandre from his thoughts. Sycamore seemed to be the only person at times that could distract the man from his trances of passionate thought but this was only because Augustine himself caused Lysandre to fall into an endless cycle of deep thoughts. He stared at the man, his gaze boring into the essence of his being as though he wanted to see what he was truly made of. This man had bewitched Lysandre from the moment he first spoke to him and had encompassed many of his thoughts since that time.  
Lysandre had what could only be described as a lonely past, bereft of any snatches of enjoyment. His father was adamant in grooming the man to be a success and in doing this had robbed him of his youth as his life soon began to revolve around impressing his father.   
It wasn’t until his passing that Lysandre had realized that his father had taken from him. It was that realization that made him decide that giving was the only thing he truly ever wanted to do, at any cost. 

The professor began to notice the intensity of Lysandre’s stare and began to wonder what flames were flickering in the mind of his friend. Augustine could never quite understand what was behind the many gazes that Lysandre always gave him but he did relish in the opportunity to look closely towards this man who appeared at times as though he was from mythology. 

‘Such a fine man…’ Sycamore thought to himself. ‘He gives so much and puts all of his soul into what he does. How glad I will be tomorrow to have him see the group I’ve picked.” 

The brunette suddenly retreated his hand when he noticed the deep sunset glowing through the windows behind the pair. He smiled softly at his friend. 

“They’ll be around tomorrow afternoon I’m assuming.” He said with a grin. 

Lysandre shot him one last gaze before smiling discreetly and turning away. When Augustine noticed the smile he was sure he felt his heart hammer.


End file.
